


The Coming of Chaos

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Chaos and Mantaro spend some alone time in the orphanage . . .
Relationships: Chaos Avenir/Kinniku Mantaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Coming of Chaos

“Mantaro, you’re back!”

Chaos beamed a bright smile. It brought a glow to his cheeks, one emphasised by the low light of the sunset that broke over the horizon, and – through the trees and fences – it cast beautiful shadows over his body, which danced and twirled in the light summer breeze. Mantaro smiled in turn, as his cheeks reddened beneath his mask. Chaos sat surrounded by several children from the orphanage, while they poured over an art-project sprawled out over the kitchen table.

He kept casting his eyes between Mantaro and the children, while they clamoured for his attention and made their marks on the canvas . . . a few painted handprints here, a few scrawls in crayon there . . . all the while yelling out: ‘ _Chaos, look! Look, Chaos!’_ It brought a few tears to Mantaro’s eyes. He walked around through the back door, while he came around the kitchen table to stand behind Chaos, and – wrapping his muscular arms around broad shoulders – placed a lingering kiss to plump and warm lips, that welcome him with a kiss in turn.

The children chirped out various forms of ‘ _ew’_ and _‘yuck’_ , while Ms Mari played the piano loudly with the rest of the orphans in the living room, and Sister dipped her head through the doorway to quickly greet Mantaro, before tending to a small boy with a bruised knee. The orphanage was so filled with life and laughter, but the greatest warmth of all came from that of Chaos, as Mantaro kissed at his neck over and over with mostly chaste pecks. Mantaro asked:

“Hey, can I talk to you in private?”

Chaos blushed. He cupped at Mantaro’s neck and craned his head around, so the two could exchange more kisses, and let loose small sighs and low moans that betrayed his interest, as even a few seconds apart felt like centuries without a single touch to tie them over. Chaos spun around on his stool. He parted his legs so that Mantaro could stand between them, and rested his hand on firm shoulders, while Mantaro’s hands slid to that trim waist. Mantaro swallowed hard.

It was enough to make his mouth water, as his eyes raked over the defined chest. A pair of perky nipples stood erect almost perfectly central to the two circular body markings, while amber eyes watched Mantaro watching him with blown pupils, and every heaved breath made his chest move hypnotically, while his eyes seemed to struggle for focus. Mantaro bit hard into his lip. He bent forward slightly to hide the start of an erection, while angling his body away from the children, and – nodding towards the back door – hopped from foot to foot.

“We can – ah – go upstairs,” suggested Chaos.

“Nah, that’s way too public!” Mantaro chastised. “There’s always someone knocking on the door, or Sister barging in to make sure there’s no ‘hanky-panky’, and one time Rinko wandered into the wrong room after drinking with Jade and Jacqueline . . . look, I _miss_ you, Chaos . . . like, I _really_ miss you. If we can find a quiet spot, I can show you just how much.”

Mantaro pressed a kiss to Chaos’ forehead. He kissed again at his cheeks . . . again at his jaw . . . his neck . . . before he paused with his lips to skin and looked upward, and quickly looked down with a smirk, as he signalled to what else could be kissed and held and stroked. Chaos let out a high-pitched sound. He clamped his hands over his flushed face, while his eyes ran all over Mantaro, before finally resting on the obviously tented trousers. He licked at his lips and fidgeted where he sat, before mumbling out in a quick stammer that was barely heard:

“W-Well, a quiet moment alone couldn’t hurt . . .”

“Awesome, let’s go!”

“N-Now? I usually help put the kids to bed and –”

Mantaro whined. A small pout passed over his face, making him seem younger than his years, and he gently took Chaos’ hands between his palms, before placing dozens of kisses on each and every finger and knuckle. He finally pressed Chaos’ hands to his chest, where Chaos would feel his racing heart pounding against his chest. It drew a low moan from Chaos, who chanced a look to the children, but they were distracted by finishing their collage and paid no mind to the two teenagers, who could barely take their eyes off one another. Chaos choked out breathlessly:

“Well, one night can’t hurt.”

Chaos jumped from his chair. He clasped his hands behind his back, as he pressed a chaste kiss to Mantaro’s cheek, and – flushed from ear to ear – spun his head around to gaze at the floor, while his lips fumbled over half-formed words and half-heard sentences. It was a nervousness that seemed to follow every absence, as if every time together was their first time afresh. Mantaro giggled. He grabbed at Chaos’ wrists and practically dragged him to the back door, while Chaos laughed in turn and struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

They ran together to the far rear of the house, where no windows graced the walls. There were only the woods immediately in front of them, with the brick wall and fence to their left, and – with the children all ready for bed – there was no risk of someone wandering far enough down the garden to steal a glimpse at an obscure and useless part of the orphanage. The sun had set low enough now that they were cast entirely in shadow. They were almost entirely hidden.

Mantaro wasted no time in displaying his affection. He ran his hands over every inch of available skin, relishing in the warmth and softness, and brushed lightly against the two nipples, now fully hard and erect and swollen. Chaos gasped. The sound was too delicious, especially when paired with how he threw back his head and arched his back, and Mantaro writhed where he stood in anticipation of the inevitable. He flicked one nub with a hand, while he licked at the other.

The soft areola was familiar on his rough tongue, and the nub fit so perfectly into his mouth, as he suckled and nibbled lightly against the flesh. Chaos clawed at the back of his mask, while he bucked and moaned and thrust against Mantaro. He seemed to relish in the sensations, especially when Mantaro pulled back to blow cool air onto the warm and swollen nipple, and soon he alternated mouth and hands to provide equal attention. It was beyond heaven to have such control over Chaos, especially to use it to induce such pleasure and ecstasy upon him.

“D-Don’t take your time,” begged Chaos. “I – I need you . . .”

Mantaro grew ever more erect. It physically hurt, as his member strained against his trousers, and a small spot was marked on the fabric by his pre-come, while the shaft throbbed in time with his racing heartbeat. He struggled as a sweat broke over his body, causing his sleeveless top to cling to his torso, and – with a curse – dropped to his knees to unbuckle Chaos’ belt, before wrenching down his flared jeans and pulling them over the calf-high boots. Chaos stepped out of them, letting them be dropped unceremoniously to the side, as Mantaro kissed him again.

This time the kisses came to his thighs and stomach. He pressed them soft and fluttering to random parts of skin, each time growing ever closer to that one most intimate place, and Chaos – writhing and groaning and sobbing – dug his fingers into Mantaro’s shoulders, until Mantaro nuzzled his nose between cock and hair. He breathed deep. The scent was the same as always, something sweet and musty at once, and he chanced a teasing lick to the base.

It was an almost perfect penis, both in length and girth. The shaft was easily six inches, with a thick vein on the side that throbbed a steady beat, and sat perched above a set of balls that were perfectly hairless, allowing Mantaro to take them into his mouth and suck at them. It always had Chaos panting and crying out, but this time with his hands thrown to his lips, where they clamped down in a desperate attempt to stifle the most beautiful and natural sounds known to man, while he bucked against Mantaro and tears streamed down his cheeks.

“You look so fucking hot,” whispered Mantaro.

“It – It’s been too long!” Chaos licked at his lips. “I – I wish you didn’t have to keep going back to Planet Kinniku, but maybe . . . maybe next time I can go with you? I wouldn’t mind, Mantaro, and maybe then we could always be together . . . we wouldn’t have to say goodbye again . . .”

This time tears pricked at Mantaro’s eyes. He pulled back enough to wipe at them with his gloved hands, before looking up into the eyes of his lover . . . they were so warm, expressive and sincere . . . so _beautiful_ . . . Mantaro trembled. He reached for Chaos’ hands, where he entwined their fingers and squeezed lightly at them with a gentle touch. Chaos mouthed: _‘I love you_ ’. The swell in chest came with a rush of endorphins, one greater than any orgasmic rush, and he kissed faster and harder all over, as if in worship of the idol before him, and swore:

“I love you, too. God, _I love you_ . . .”

He took the shaft down to the root. The skin was soft, but around a delicious hardness, and the tip wept with a steady stream of pre-come, which dribbled down bitter on his tongue. It was never as delicious as the come itself, and yet Mantaro would not trade the taste or sensation for anything in the world. He sucked and bobbed his head with a steady rhythm, with his cheeks hollowed out to allow for a constant pressure on the erection of his lover, and his tongue would lick long lines along the length, before flicking into the slit for most of the taste.

Chaos moaned. It was a low and monotone sound, slowly rising and rising into a high-pitched key, before it broke into a distorted whine, and both hands were digging in painfully onto Mantaro’s mask, as he bucked instinctively into that waiting mouth. A series of slurps and suckling noises echoed out, as Mantaro breathed deep through his nose. On some thrusts, Chaos would ram a little too hard and nose would knock painfully into pubic bone.

“Fuck me, Mantaro. Fuck me!”

Mantaro pulled back. A trail of pre-come and saliva linked shaft to lips, connecting them with a faint and silvery strand, and – panting for breath – he finally stood, before he ripped off his belt and dropped his trousers to the ground. He exposed a slim, yet long, member. He blushed to remember the initial embarrassment at its girth, until – after their first time – Chaos whispered into his ear: _‘I like it. It’s much easier to take than the toys; less lubrication needed, and less prep-work required. It’s perfect . . . like it was meant to fuck me royally every night’._

He quickly hooked his arms underneath Chaos’ legs, as he hoisted him upward and slammed him against the wall, and – using all his strength – quickly moved his hands to two plump and perfectly round buttocks, which he used to keep Chaos upright. Chaos braced his feet onto Mantaro’s forearms, as his entire weight was carried in two callused hands. It was a position on possible for a _chojin_. It was a position perfect for penetration, one made for them . . .

The waiting hole was already wet and waiting for him. It was a fortunate part of _chojin_ anatomy, as the winking hole seemed to greedily clench and open in rapid succession, and it was seemingly waiting for Mantaro . . . waiting to be joined together as one. Mantaro quickly aligned the head of his penis to that wonderful warmth, while he pressed their foreheads together, both slicked with a sticky sweat, and slowly . . . steadily . . . pressed himself inside.

It was as amazing as always. The first inch or so was always the hardest to breach, but – from so much practise – Chaos relaxed enough that there was little resistance, and those tight inner walls moulded around his erection with the perfect fit of a glove. They were so warm, with soft ridges that could only be described as ‘squidgy’, even if Chaos had once pouted and sulked when he referred to them as that allowed, and they pulsed in time to his heartbeat.

Mantaro paused to catch his breath. He clenched on those buttocks, with his fingers brushing lightly at the very base of his penis between two cheeks, and – panting and mewling – he dared to touch the join of erection and anus, as he felt where both bodies connected. Chaos gripped hard on Mantaro’s shoulder, while his other half-lingered about his mouth, as if he could somehow shove back inside the constant stream of _‘uh, oh, oh god, please’_. It was deeply erotic, beyond anything Mantaro could endure, and he struggled to hold back an early orgasm . . .

“ _Mantaro_! _Chaos_!”

The voice of Sister echoed about the back gardens. Mantaro cursed. He was balls deep inside Chaos, with brown pubic hair scratching at those buttocks, and yet – in a perverse way – her voice lessened his arousal and gave him hope of avoiding a premature ending . . . so long as they weren’t caught in the midst of making love. He slowly pulled out, feeling those walls gripping him as if trying to draw him back inside. Mantaro bit deep into his lip. He paused with only his weeping head inside the hole, and slammed back inside with full force.

Chao bit into his index finger, as he cried out with a high-pitched sound. He held a little tighter onto Mantaro, while Mantaro picked up speed and thrust with a regular rhythm . . . gentle at first, but soon hard enough to let loose the echo of balls upon buttocks. The odd squelch of natural lubrication echoed out around them, while both cast furtive gazes towards the garden, where a shadowy figure could be seen wandering about the well-kept lawn. Chaos mumbled out:

“Mantaro, please stop! They are looking for us!”

“I – I can’t . . .”

He froze fully sheathed inside Chaos. The pleasure was spreading through every nerve, with adrenaline coursing through his veins, and there were bursts of colour blasting about his vision, as he panted and huffed and fought for breath. Chaos looked so beautiful beneath him . . . naked save for his boots, covered in sweat, blushing all over . . . erect nipples, weeping erection . . . even those blow pupils made it impossible to look anywhere else. He let loose such delicious sounds and moans, and Mantaro – tears streaming down his face – begged:

“Please, I wanna come with you . . .!”

A warm smile broke over Chaos. He wrapped his legs around Mantaro’s waist, using his muscles to take off some of the weight, and his arms were thrown around Mantaro’s neck, as he gently coaxed Mantaro to lean closer until lips pressed against lips. Mantaro leaned into him, pushing him firmly against the wall. Arousal overcame them. The kiss was sloppy and broken, each one desperately trying to get at every inch of skin . . . kisses to necks, cheeks, noses . . . soon Chaos was nibbling on his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making him squirm.

Each warm breath against his ear made his dick twitch, while Chaos ran his fingers over every muscle in his reach, and stroked and touched and massaged them with a wild and erratic pattern, entirely based on his whims and needs. The two craved one another . . . _consumed_ one another . . . they were no longer two men, but one being that needed each other for survival. Mantaro refused to continue without permission, but that soon came with a mewling and gasped:

“Okay, make me come.”

Mantaro needed no more encouragement. He pulled out and thrust hard inside, until there was only the constant slapping and squelching sound of his penis pummelling against the prostate, and each thrust – aimed at the perfect angle – struck something within Chaos. It drew out a constant stream of swears from those swollen lips, which struggled to form a continuous kiss through the arousing string of sounds . . . they shared the same breath . . . the same pleasure . . .

It was difficult to get purchase on those buttocks, with sweaty hand on sweaty skin slipping with each thrust, and there was no way to make it last, not with his body on fire. Chaos slid a hand between their abdomens. He tweaked and jerked at his member, with his hand forming a fist that moved with exceptional speed, and pre-come burst from the top to naturally lubricate the shaft, while he thrust down hard against Mantaro in turn. A high-pitched cry came out from beside them, and – from the corner of his eyes – Mantaro saw an elderly figure, as they shouted out:

“I – I’ll come back later!”

The figure ran away as fast as they had appeared. It was Sister. Mantaro paused for a few seconds, as he locked eyes with Chaos, and – as if in timed unison – both burst into a bout of laughter, which pierced through the empty woodland. The embarrassment would no doubt return later, when they sneaked back inside and inevitably ran into her waiting for a ‘talk’, but for now there was only love and lust, as Mantaro stopped his laughter and chanced an experimental thrust back inside. The tightening legs around his waist told him to continue. 

Chaos threw back his head, with eyes closed in ecstasy. He returned to jerking his cock, as if nothing had happened, and Mantaro envied the ability to lose himself in the moment, without any concern for the interruption. He looked so free . . . so natural. Chaos would impale himself on the cock with such passionate and powerful movements, while writhing and moaning as if experiencing such pleasures for the first time, and Mantaro struggled to keep pace.

The cool breeze caught at sweat-soaked skin, while lazy kisses were merely occasional touches of the tongue or lips and a sharing of breath, and soon Chaos was shaking almost violently, as his muscles clenched to the point of pain around Mantaro. He opened his wide in an almost silent orgasm, choking on his saliva, while ropes of hot come shot between them, coating Chaos’ abdomen with long streaks of pure white on pale skin. He looked gorgeous.

It was enough to be Mantaro’s undoing, as he finally reached his peak. The overwhelming ecstasy burst through every artery, flooding his veins with the most amazing heat, and a muffled scream escaped his throat, as Chaos forced a deep kiss to stifle the sounds. He could no longer see beyond sparks of colour, while his racing heart drowned out all other sounds. He shot endless amount of come inside of Chaos, filling him to the point of dripping, and his shiny thighs – coated with sweat and lubrication – now shimmered with the come of his lover in turn.

“I love you. _I love you, I love you, I love you . . ._ ”

Mantaro bucked once . . . twice . . . _thrice_ more inside Chaos. The twitching and softening member let loose only a few final spurts, until they became mere dribbles, and finally it fell with an almost obscene squelching sound from Chaos’ still clenching hole. He gently let those stiff legs onto the floor, while his eyes fell down the come that trickled down the inner thigh. It was pornographic . . . wanton . . . _beautiful_. A tear pricked at Mantaro’s eye, as he pulled Chaos flush against him and ran his hands over his back and buttocks, all while he kissed him over and over.

Chaos kissed and held him in turn, as both laughed and giggled and teased. The breeze grew colder . . . stronger . . . Mantaro knelt down and took Chaos’ trousers, as he helped his lover to redress, and quickly wiped away at the mess with an old handkerchief in the process. He followed by quickly arranging his clothing in turn, and peeked around the corner of the orphanage, as he buckled his belt and smoothed out his brown lock of hair. Mantaro whispered:

“Marry me?”

He quickly cupped Chaos’ cheeks, as he chanced another look to the main building. The lights were all off upstairs, indicating the children were long asleep, and only a few scattered lights downstairs betrayed the fact that a few adults were still awake. Mantaro looked back into those amber eyes, where he saw so much emotion . . . so much love, affection, desire . . . Chaos reached up to place his hand over Mantaro’s, as he nuzzled into the soft touch.

“You ask that every time,” teased Chaos.

“And every time I mean it every time.”

Mantaro kissed Chaos. It was a deep and passionate kiss, with tongues lazily dancing between mouths and exploring every inch within, and there was a faint taste of something sweet, that led Mantaro to practically devour Chaos, as arousal came back with surprising ease. He bucked against Chaos and lowered his hands. They went over had nipples, down the toned abdomen, and lingered back at the hem of the trousers, which is when Chaos grabbed them forcefully by the wrist and returned them to his shoulders for a chaste embrace, as he warned:

“I suppose we should go inside . . .”

“Sister is going to be pissed.”

“I’ll handle it,” said Chaos. “It’ll give you time to sneak in through the bedroom window. You can think of a way to make a _romantic_ proposal, if you really mean it, and maybe I’ll think of the most romantic way to say ‘yes’ in response, because . . . because I’m going to say ‘yes’ . . .”

Chaos looked away. The blush on his cheeks spoke of sincerity, as did the slight tremble to his lips, and there was a vulnerability there that made him seem younger than his years, enough that the dam finally broke inside Mantaro. He wept in earnest, while delivering dozens and dozens of kisses to Chaos’ cheeks and lips and jaw, unable to pull away for even an instant. They eventually held each other, both weeping in unbridled joy, and Mantaro cried out once more:

“I love you, Chaos. I love you!”

“I love you, too, Mantaro.”


End file.
